Mobile electronics devices, such as mobile phones, have small rigid displays. The displays of small mobile phones generally are too small for viewing a variety of material, and for performing a variety of tasks. Currently, flexible display technology is gaining interest in the mobile phone industry. A flexible display is a display which is flexible in nature, in contrast to the more prevalent traditional flat screen displays currently used in different electronics devices. In the recent years there has been a growing interest from numerous consumer electronics manufacturers to apply this display technology in e-readers, mobile phones and other consumer electronics. Different technologies can be used to generate such displays. Material and technology constraints still present challenges for using such displays in mobile phones. Currently, original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) are testing the market in terms of display sizes. For example, a 3.5″ display is considered a suitable size for carrying devices around with ease. On the other hand, the 3.5″ size is a constraint on gaming and other high-end video applications. Users generally prefer a 5.0″ or greater display size for such applications. There is a need for mobile phones, or similar sized electronics devices, that take advantage of flexible display technology and provide suitable viewing sizes for different applications.